


Makes Me Stupid

by supernaturamblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturamblings/pseuds/supernaturamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a Sam oneshot? Sam doesn't get enough love. Him and the reader were friends at Stanford. Jess didn't like her and when Sam and Jess get in a fight, Sam runs to the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Stupid

A harsh knocking interrupted your night alone. You paused Netflix for a second, listening for the sound again. 

For a minute you expected one of your roommates to get it before remembering they had gone out. You, as usual, had elected to stay behind and watch Netflix. Besides, you had just gotten into a new show. 

Before you could press play, the knocking started again. This time it was louder and faster.

You sat up and removed the layers of blankets cocooning you in warmth before moving towards the door. 

You were surprised when you looked through the peephole. Sam Winchester himself was standing outside your apartment. You unlocked the door and opened it slowly.  
Then you saw what you couldn't see through the small hole in the door. Sam looked tired. Not stayed-up-all-night-studying tired, which is what you would have expected from the law student, but emotionally tired. Anger seemed to be simmering just below the surface, with something else too.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" 

"Listen, Y/N I know we haven't been on good terms because of Jess. But, it's just we got in a fight because I... Well it doesn't matter. I just kinda ended up here." Sam takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I should probably go."

Sam turns around, about to leave when you lay your hand on his shoulder. He seems to relax before even turning back around. 

"No, that's okay. I was just sitting around anyways."

Sam steps into the apartment a little awkwardly. The two of you stand there for a moment before you look at the clock. It's only six.

"Have you had dinner?" You asked with a start.

"No, not yet. But you don't have to-"

"Nonsense, you can help me cook and we'll call it even." You moved into the kitchen and looked around the pantry. There wasn't much. "I can run to the store, there isn't much of your health kick stuff in here."

You turned around to find Sam much closer than you has anticipated. He was quiet for his size. He looked over your shoulder and into the pantry for a split second. 

"Mac and cheese is fine. I don't want to give you any trouble."

Soon you have Sam stirring the pot as you chop up some fruit. There is a tense silence, but you don't push your luck asking about what Sam and Jess fought about. Jess didn't like you much in the first place, you didn't need to be poking around in their business. 

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting you or anything?" 

"Sam, it's fine. I was watching Netflix and planned on continuing for the rest of the night until you got here."

"Okay." Sam concentrated on pouring the mac and cheese evenly into the bowls for a second. 

"Do you want to watch a new show with me? I just started the season and I wouldn't mind re-watching the first episode."

Sam gives a grunt of approval, so you head out into your living room. You move your pile of blankets off the couch. Sam sits as far to one side of the couch and then hands you your mac and cheese. Curling up on your side of the couch you pressed play and the theme song started playing. 

The two of you sat silently for a few hours. You got up once to put the dishes in the sink, and Sam went to the bathroom. But neither of you spoke. The whole time you were acutely aware of the space between you and Sam. A foot and a half of empty couch separated the two of you. You knew it wasn't right to think like that. Sam was happy with Jess. Just because they'd had a fight didn't mean they weren't in a nice, healthy relationship. But then why had Sam come running to you? Unless he just wanted to make Jess even more angry, he could've gone to any other number of friends. If he did come to make Jess mad, then that meant that he wanted to break up with her. That he might want you. 

But there was no way that was going to happen. Sam and Jess got along famously, and you didn't need to be the one to get in between them. So, you focused on the TV in front of you. 

You remember the first yawn. You were about a half way through the first season. It was only eleven, but both you and Sam had picked your blankets up off the floor and wrapped them around yourselves individually. You had both laid down on the couch, so your legs laid next to each other. You were so tired that it didn't occur to you that you were laying with Sam. Sam was sleeping on your couch with you. Normally you would've been charged with energy at the thought.  
But instead you started to drift off. 

When you woke up the first thing you noticed was Sam. His head wasn't by your feet any more. Instead, it was tucked into the crook of your neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, and one of his legs was thrown over yours. You immediately froze. 

You didn't remember waking up at all in the night. Sam must have accidentally shifted around you. It was understandable, you knew he and Jess shared a bed so he was probably used to holding someone. You lifted Sam's arm carefully as you stood up. Once you were disentangled from his limbs you pulled the blanket back over him. Sam looked peaceful. You knew school was stressful, but it always seemed like Sam was waiting for something bad to happen. Always ready for something to jump out of the shadows. Like his life might blow up in his face at any moment. You let him sleep.

You moved into the kitchen to see what you had for breakfast. Nothing had changed from last night, so not much. As you threw some bread into the toaster you glanced at the clock. It was only nine. But you had a class in an hour and you knew Sam did too. So once the toast popped up you buttered it and walked back into the living room. 

"Sam? It's time to get up." You set the toast down on the coffee table. 

Sam opened his eyes slowly. You felt a little guilty for waking him up, but it had to happen. As he sat up you saw his shoulders tense up, but once his eyes met yours they relaxed again. Or maybe they were drooping, remembering his fight with Jess. You couldn't quite be sure, especially with your personal bias in the mix.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, you can use it after me if you want." You looked Sam up and down. " I don't have any clothes that'll fit you, sorry. And I made toast, but feel free to take anything in the kitchen."

You begin moving towards your bathroom. A warm hand encircles your wrist. You slow down and turn back towards Sam. He stands up, and you watch as his brown eyes first level with, and then rise a few inches above your own. He is painfully close, less than a foot away. There is a small smile on Sam's lips. 

"Thanks. I kinda just showed up and you didn't even think twice about letting me in." Sam's hand left your wrist and rubbed the back of his neck. "You do that kind of stuff all that time. It's admirable."

"It's nothing, really. I just- it's what anyone would do." You trip over your words.

Sam smiled down at you. He reached towards you again, this time taking hold of your hand.

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm glad it was you." 

Sam leaned down and at first you thought he was going to give you a kiss. Instead, you found yourself being embraced by the giant. You let your arms drift up to rest low on Sam's back. It was like being enveloped by a warm bear. Except without the risk of being dinner. You stood like that for what felt like a few seconds and eternity. 

"Y/N?" Sam paused until you grunted your response. "Would you go on a date with me?"

You pulled back abruptly. 

"What?"

"Sorry, if you don't want to you don't have to. I just thought it couldn't hurt to ask. I promise it's not just because I broke it off with Jess. Actually I broke up with her because of you. Sorry I didn't tell you. I messed this up didn't I?"

"Sam, no. No, it's just that I wasn't expecting this. I'd love to go on a date with you." Sam pulled back. His expression had done a 180 from last night. You took a deep breath. "You broke up with Jess? And for me?"

"Yeah. She kinda noticed I doted on you a little." Now that you were thinking of it, he doted more than a little. "I was kinda regretting it last night because I didn't know if you'd even take a chance on me. But obviously that was stupid."

"Yeah, you can be pretty stupid sometimes, you know."

"Being around you makes me stupid." 

Sam pulled up your chin in his hand, eyes darting between your for a second. You nodded a little, a silent affirmation before he swooped in and kissed you.


End file.
